Uma Questão de Conveniência
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Kabuto e Madara estavam fazendo planos para destruir a Vila da Folha de uma vez por todas. Mas qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao encontrarem Sakura sem nenhuma memória de sua vida. Isso não é conveniente?


**AVISO: NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, MAS TAMBÉM NÉ O QUE REALMENTE EU TENHO? HUM...MELHOR EU NÃO PENSAR NISSO. o.O'**

**E AI MEU POVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? TÁ TODO MUNDO DE BOBS? Como é a 1ª vez que eu dou as caras por aqui, permitam que eu me apresente: eu sou a Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox. TCHARÃMMM! Anteriormente, eu escrevia fics sobre SCC, Inuyasha, TOA, Star Wars e companhia limitada. MASSSS, como a minha mente é uma explosão constante, eu inventei de escrever esse reco-reco aqui. Eu, honestamente, espero que gostem, mas se vocês não gostarem tenham a liberdade de sentar a púa no pé da minha orelha. Abração pra vocês e qualquer coisa, eu estou as ordens. BUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU. Desculpem, essa é a minha risada do Mal, eu vou melhorar. xD  
**

* * *

**Uma Questão de Conveniência  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**Prólogo  
**

**

* * *

**

Há uma semana atrás, Naruto foi enviado em uma missão rank-D, algo que realmente não o incomodava já que ele sempre achava que esses tipos de missões envolviam coisas tão simples como "bichinhos de estimação e jardins." Mas a situação começou a ficar preocupante quando Naruto não voltou, haviam se passado três noites desde a sua partida e o jovem rapaz de cabelos dourados ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida. Os outros ninjas começaram a se preocupar, mas foi Kakashi que decidiu ir atrás dele e qual não foi a surpresa do ninja ao encontrar Naruto inconsciente no chão à cerca de apenas 1km de Konoha.

Quando eles chegaram na aldeia da folha e os outros puderam constatar a situação na qual Naruto se encontrava, o caos foi, imediatamente, instaurado. Naruto foi, rapidamente, socorrido por Tsunade. Mas a verdade deve ser dita: a Sannin não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo com ele. O "recipiente" da Kyuubi estava sangrando pelos poros e havia entrado em algum tipo de coma muito profundo.

- _" Mas como isso pôde acontecer? " - Tsunade pensava enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento. Após conseguir tal feito, ela coletou uma amostra de sangue e pediu para que fossem realizados alguns exames. O resultado não demorou muito e o que ele dizia a apavorava. _

- _Ele foi, sem dúvida nenhuma, atacado. Os exames revelavam que ele havia sido envenenado, mas por quem e por qual razão? E essa substância? Nunca em minha vida inteira, eu vi tal composição química! " - pela primeira vez desde o momento em que ele chegou, Tsunade olhou diretamente para a sua face e o que podia ver nela era dor e o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo dentro dele, o estava matando lentamente e dolorosamente. E o pior de tudo é que ela não poderia curá-lo sem saber o que ele tinha.__  
_

Todos os médicos-nins estavam trabalhando no caso do Naruto, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas a resposta para essa pergunta veio de uma maneira incomum e inesperada._  
_

Desde o dia em que ele havia resgatado Naruto, não havia uma noite sequer sem que Hatake Kakashi não tivesse pesadelos. Todas as noites, ele sonhava com Naruto e a Kyuubi, era o mesmo pesadelo repetido durante muitas vezes: ele estaria sozinho, rodeado pelas trevas tendo como única companhia grandes orbes nefastos que o observavam de perto, um sorriso sinistro brilhava através deles como se estivessem se divertindo com a sua insignificância, mas, de repente, eles sumiriam e seriam substituídos por um fraco murmúrio: _" Sharigan..."_

Levou algum tempo para que ele conseguisse compreender o sonho, mas no final das contas ele conseguiu. A Kyuubi! De alguma forma, a biju estava se comunicando com ele e o ninja de cabelos prateados achava que ele sabia o motivo._  
_

Quando Kakashi chegou ao Hospital e contou o seu plano para Tsunade, ela achou que ele estava desesperado, mas a verdade é que todos estavam. Então, ela fez a única coisa que ela poderia naquele momento: ela concordou. O andar onde Naruto se encontrava foi esvaziado só por precaução, deixando apenas Kakashi e Naruto no local.

Kakashi estava planejando fazer algo que Sasuke fez antes dele: ele iria usar o seu Sharigan para adentrar o subconsciente de Naruto para falar com a raposa demoníaca.

Não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse e uma vez mais, tudo estava acontecendo como no seu sonho: lá estava ele, rodeado pela escuridão e sendo vigiado por aqueles olhos maníacos que, de certa forma, pareciam frágeis...

_-_ " _Hatake Kakashi…" – uma poderosa voz chamou.  
_

_- " Kyuubi…" – o ninja respondeu apenas para receber como resposta uma silenciosa risada.  
_

_- " Então você veio apesar de tudo... Que gentileza a sua." - a raposa respondeu de forma sarcástica__._

_Kakashi continuou caminhando até que ele avistou algo que parecia um portão. Lá, por detrás daquelas enormes barras, estava a raposa de nove caudas que não parecia assim mais tão poderosa.  
_

_- " Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não vim por sua causa. "_

_- " Ah, sim. Você veio por causa do meu deplorável vaso..." – a fera sorriu maquiavelicamente._

_- " Por qual razão me chamou aqui, besta?" – Kakashi suspirou exasperado. A verdade é que ele estava começando a achar que sua ida até lá foi inútil.  
_

_- " Apesar da possiblidade do seu estúpido aluno morrer me deixar extremamente satisfeito, eu me recuso a morrer para que tal objetivo seja alcançado!" – o demônio tentou erguer-se apenas para falhar miseravelmente._

_- " Então o que você sugere, oh grande raposa? " – a resposta de Kakashi estava carregada de sarcasmo, mas levou apenas um minuto para que ele notasse que aquela não havia sido uma atitude muito inteligente. Pois após ter dito aquilo, uma das caudas da raposa se enrolou ao redor do seu pescoço, sufocando-o. O demônio deu-lhe um olhar de fúria enquanto falava e das suas palavras gotejavam veneno:  
_

_- " Eu posso estar fraco agora humano, mas você deveria se lembrar que mesmo assim eu posso ser uma força muito difícil de se lidar." – a raposa segurou-o por algum tempo até que ela soltou o corpo dele._

_- " Agora me escute, ninja, e escute bem: esse veneno é muito antigo, ele foi criado por Hachiman como um presente para um grande samurai que sozinho conseguiu proteger uma vila inteira. O Deus da Guerra disse que com o conhecimento daquele veneno ele poderia destruir a mais feroz das criaturas, apenas uma gota desse veneno é o suficiente para matar um homem. Naruto ainda está vivo porque ele está possuído por MIM, mas se as coisas continuarem desse jeito, nós estaremos mortos até o final do mês." – a Kyuubi explicou._

_- " Entendi. Mas existe um antídoto?" – ele perguntou enquanto tentava processar toda aquela informação._

_- " Sim...Mas apenas um..." _

_- " Então me fala logo pra eu poder arranjar! " – Kakashi estava começando a deixar toda a sua frustração tomar controle. " Por que essa raposa estúpida não fala logo?"_

_Parecia que o demônio estava tendo uma luta interna, pois demorou alguns minutos até que Kakashi conseguisse uma resposta.  
_

_- " Eu não sei onde você pode encontrá-la…"_

_- " Ótimo! Muito bom! Você me chama aqui só pra me dizer..." – Kakashi não teve tempo de terminar, pois em frente a ele, um sorriso sinistro se materializou._

_- " Mas eu sei quem sabe…" _

Quando Kakashi saiu de dentro da mente de Naruto, ele estava aliviado. Um encontro com a raposa de nove caudas era algo que ele não queria repetir tão cedo. A biju disse que o Grande Líder dos Sapos era o único que detinha o conhecimento para salvar Naruto. Ao ouvir sobre sapos, ele não poderia conter um singelo sorriso de aparecer na sua face.

_" – Jiraiya, seu pervertido estúpido, por que você teve que morrer tão cedo? Você poderia chegar lá antes de todos nós." _

Kakashi estava quase indo embora quando ele percebeu que ele não estava sozinho no quarto, mas que ao lado de Naruto estavam dois sapos. Ele conhecia aqueles dois.

_- " Fukasaku? Shima? " – os sapos apenas aceneram a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento._

_- " Nós não estavamos muito longe quando Shima percebeu que estava acontecendo algo de errado. O que aconteceu com Naruto? " – Fukasaku perguntou._

_- " Naruto foi envenenado e pelo que parece apenas Sage pode ajudá-lo." _

_- " Aquele velho demente? " – Shima resmungou. Fukasaku soltou um longo suspiro devido a observação da mulher antes de perguntar:_

_- " Então me diga, como nós podemos ajudar? " – o sapo o fitava seriamente, logo Kakashi decidiu contar tudo desde o começo.  
_

Mais tarde naquele dia, os dois sapos eremitas voltaram do Monte Myoboku junto com o Sage. O Grande Geezer explicou que aquele veneno era chamado de Mamori no Yami e era um segredo muito bem guardado pelos membros do Clã a qual o samurai de Hachiman pertencia. Sage apenas adquiriu tal conhecimento porque, certa vez, ele salvou todo o clan de um massacre, ganhando a receita do veneno como um sinal de eterna gratidão.

O líder dos sapos deu a Tsunade a receita para o antídoto, mas ele pediu algo em troca:ele pediu que fosse feita uma investigação, pois a única criatura que tinha total conhecimento do Mamori no Yami era ele, já que todos os membros do clã milenar haviam morrido, perdidos nas areias do tempo.

A Hokage concordou com a condição e imediatamente começou a buscar pelos ingredientes para o antídoto. Os ingredientes eram todos raros, mas não eram impossíveis de se encontrar. Sakura foi enviada para o norte da vila da folha aonde ela deveria colher a flor da lua, uma flor especial que só podia ser encontrada perto do Templo de Tsukuyomi.

A luz do luar estava brincando com as sombras das florestas, fazendo com que elas ganhassem formas que elas não tinham, mas que elas gloriosamente aceitavam adquirir. Lá, bem longe de casa, uma jovem médica-nin não sabia que não somente o destino da sua vila mudaria, mas o seu próprio também...

Sakura chegou ao Templo de Tsukuyomi muito rápido, mas rápido do que ela pensou que conseguiria. Ela se permitu sorrir um pouco enquanto colhia tantas flores quanto podia. Mas sem que ela soubesses, ela estava sendo observada de longe.

Um homem sorriu ao avistar a flor de cerejeira de Konoha, um plano estava começando a ganhar forma enquanto ele a observava. Em breve a Vila da Folha será apenas uma lembrança, porque lá, nos campos de flores da lua, estava a chave para a sua obra prima.

_-" Isso não é conveniente? "_

**Continua...**

* * *

**HEY, POVO! Amaram? Odiaram? Review!  
**

**=* e inte mais!  
**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


End file.
